Told From Here
by paigee.yovkoff
Summary: Their relationship is something that nobody saw happening; but when a Petty Officer laundering money gets caught up in diamond smuggling, no one really thought that Nell Jones would have something personally to do with it -Nell/Callen, AU/OC. ON HIATUS WHILE I GET UP TO DATE WITH CHAPTERS.
1. Prolouge

**Told From Here  
Prologue  
Words: **1210**  
Couple: **Special Agent G Callen and Nell Jones**  
TV Show: **NCIS: Los Angeles**  
Disclaimer: **All names/characters/spoilers/quotes that you recognise to be from NCIS: Los Angeles do not belong to me.**  
**_**This story is so AU that it could be it's own TV Show**_**.  
Established Nell/Callen.**

…

"_Pixie?" he murmurred, helping her up from her spot on the ground.  
"I'm okay," she was speaking in barely a whisper, unable to form a good sentence.  
"I'll ignore that," the NCIS agent chuckled, "I'm going to pick you up, okay?"_

_The intelligence analyst only gave a muffled groan, letting him slowly slip his arm under her legs, to lift her securely and hold her against his chest. She nested her head in the crook of his neck, letting him slowly carry her from the building._

"_I've got Nell," he said to the LAPD detective, "the others?"  
"Sam's with the paramedics, getting looked at and Eric is with Renko and Hetty filing his report," Deeks answered, "Kensi's being stubborn and won't go to the ER, so I'll get her home and check her myself."  
"I'm sure you will," he smirked, "tell Sam I told him to go home, if you see Hetty, tell her I've got Nell."  
"Yep," the detective gave him a short nod, leaving to talk to his partner.  
"G?" the woman in his arms whispered.  
"You're going home," Callen told her.  
She shook her head slightly, "can't. It's gone."_

_G Callen chuckled slightly, slowly opening the back door to his car and laying her slowly on the seat. Lifting her head slightly he placed a folded jacket under her, letting her lay back with short, red strands of hair covering her face. He smiled, softly shutting the door and opening his own. As he started the car, he looked in the reer-view mirror, watching the intelligence analyst that lay on the back seat._

Her eyes flickered open slightly, the smell on the pillow was familiar, but she was certainly not in her own bed. Red neon letters on the bedside table told her that it was only 0420, and if she knew where she was, she probably would have fallen asleep again, but she was more confused than ever.

She was still in her clothes from the day before, except with her ballet flats placed on the floor next to the bed and the headband she had worn lay on the bedside table. Sitting up slowly she rubbed her eyes, the sound of a television sounding from another room.

When the intelligence analyst looked around she found G Callen's duffle bag thrown lazily in the corner of the room. Standing off the bed and quietly making her way out of the room, she slowly made her way down the hall and into the kitchen, where she heard his voice as he spoke on the phone.

"Yeah," he told them, "she's with me, hasn't left my sight until you called me. A few cuts and bruises, she'll have one hell of a black eye, but she's fine," he hesitated, "of course, her place wasn't really an idea Hetty, seeing as there isn't anything there anymore-yes, Hetty. You'll get them tomorrow-yes, I mean tomorrow as in today. I understand."

She smiled, watching him sigh and rub a hand on the back of his neck slightly. He nodded, pulling the phone from his ear and slipping it into his back pocket. The man in front of her chuckled slightly out-of-the-blue, and turned to look at her as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"You'd think you were doing the walk of shame," he noted.  
"I think that would have been a better way to start the morning," she replied, rubbing her eyes once more.  
"I really should take you to the ER, or atleast get you checked out by someone who actually knows what they're doing," G told her.  
"You'll do," she shrugged.  
"Well, in that case," he chuckled, "you really need to put ice on your eye."

Giving him a small laugh, she walked further into the kitchen, sitting up on the kitchen bench. She picked up the warm coffee mug next to her, which she knew would have been his third coffee that morning, and took a sip watching him as he sifted through the contents of his freezer for a bag of peas.

"G Callen went shopping," Nell smiled, "and bought a bed, and actually has a TV."  
"I don't know about you," he chuckled, closing the freezer door and walking to where she sat, "but I don't think that a roll up matress on the ground is the best place for two people to sleep."  
"That implies that somebody else is here," she reminded him.  
"You sound so innocent Pixie," he gave her a crooked smile.  
"But I am," the woman answered simply, a small smirk on her features.  
"If you say so," he murmurred, as he lifted the frozen bag softly onto her eye.

She winced slightly in reaction to the contact, went to move but was stopped by his other hand cupping her cheak still. The intelligence analyst watched him with her still open eye as he continued to apply pressure to her eye, while slowly checking her face for any more cuts or bruises.

"You really gave them a run for their money," he noted with a smile, "according to Hetty, whatever they recovered of your attackers, was very little."  
"I learnt from the best," she answered, leaning into his hand.  
"Nell, what happened?" Callen asked her, "you were safe, there was no way in hell that they could have gotten to you."  
"You know that's not true," she replied, "I was safe, but they could have gotten to me anyway."  
"_How?_" he questioned, "not with the team there, they had no way to get you Nell."  
"It's not their fault," she assured him.  
"I'm more worried about the fact that they got to you."  
Nell cocked her head slightly with a smile, "don't go soft on me now."  
"I'm serious Nell," the NCIS agent said, "if Sam hadn't of noticed that something was out of place? I'd be having this conversation with the team, not you."  
"But you aren't," she reminded the man.  
"Next time I may not be so lucky."

Pulling his hand slowly from her face, he placed the frozen bag on the bench beside her, moving to hold her hip softly. She used it as leverage, pulling herself closer and kissing the corner of his lips softly. Giving a small child-like giggle, she pulled back slightly, watching him sigh with closed eyes.

"You're trying to distract me," G whispered, a throaty chuckle accompanying his words.  
"I hope it's working," she murmurred.  
"It's not."  
"That's sucks," she laughed.  
He pulled her back towards him, ghosting his lips across hers, "don't avoid the question."  
"I'm not, but I'm just delayng it for a moment," the intelligence analyst told him.  
"I think you know that's not going to happen."  
"Well, I did hope."  
"Nell, what happened," he pressed.

She rested against him, using her hands new found grip on his shirt to hold her there. Giving a small laugh, she shook her head.

"_Pixie_."  
"How far back do you want to know?" she asked him.  
"From the start," G Callen answered.  
"You'll have to be more specific," she smiled.  
"From when the new intel on the target Hetty set for you to canceled our date and we had to go undercover," he continued.  
"If I must," she sighed, pulling back from his grasp.

…

_Hello there, aha(:_

_Yes. In order for this to work, I must end your reading there. Who knows what bad things could happen if I hadn't…_

_Welcome to my fiftieth story on !_

_So throughout all the mess that is editing, writing and re-writing of several projects of mine, I somehow found a suitable reason to start writing another story. My reason? Because Nell Jones and G Callen are just too damned cute! And because the Nell Jones/G Callen fanfiction thing is like empty. I've read just about every story in it about twenty times and I refuse to let that be._

_This story started off as a one-shot, that had so many different starts and endings that I couldn't take it any more. So I decided to turn it into the multi-chapter story that this is. It is established Nell/Callen throughout, and slightly AU throughout also. I apoligise if it goes to AU/OOC or drabblish, but that's what happens when I begin a writing high._

_I know that this story will not happen over night – seeing as I'm only halfway through writing my Christmas (Castle/Beckett) story that I had started _before _Christmas and have had a lack of muse for – with many things happened this month and next month, but I'm working on it!_

_I apoligise for the shortness of this first chapter (PROLOGUE) but promise that it'll get a bit longer – 2,000 to 3,000 or 4,000 words – and I'll try my best to actually edit it while I know what I'm doing, aha(:_

_I will TRY to update this story WEEKLY, but I've only written another three chapters after this, and I'm going back to school on Tuesday and the time to write will soon dissapear._

_Thankyou for reading!_

_Review?_


	2. Chapter One

**Told From Here  
Chapter One  
Words: **2353**  
Couple: **Special Agent G Callen and Nell Jones**  
TV Show: **NCIS: Los Angeles**  
Disclaimer: **All names/characters/spoilers/quotes that you recognise to be from NCIS: Los Angeles do not belong to me.**  
**_**This story is so AU that it could be it's own TV Show.**_**  
Established Nell/Callen.**

…

_Three Months Earlier  
28__th__ of January 2012._

Nell Jones was giddy. Not excited. Not happy. Not enthusiastic. You had to use the term 'giddy' to understand what was happening. With the time nearing seven pm, she was on her toes and _bouncing _everywhere she went throughout the Office of Special Projects building. There wasn't an agent that walked past her that didn't notice the extra _million _skips in her step as she continued to find her way between the upstairs area and her main floor work area.

Much to many of the agent's confusions, they all had no logical answer to the question that was why she was so happy. Unless you were the federal agent laughing as he watched her quickly run down the stairs and just about leap into the closest chair that had wheels, to let it glide to a stop in front of him.

"Enthusiastic?"  
"Just happy," she smiled.  
"I think you're scaring my team, Pixie," he replied with a chuckle.  
The intelligence analyst laughed, "oh they'll get over it."  
"Even Deeks is scared of how enthusiastic you are, and that says something."  
"There is a point to this story, isn't there Agent Callen?" she gave him a small smirk  
"That you smirking will get you no where except for fired because I really don't think Hetty likes the idea of her agents having sex with a _very sexy_ intelligence analyst anywhere _other _than the bedroom," he groaned, pulling her laughing figure to sit on his lap.

Giving him another small laugh she quickly pulled his lips onto hers, distracting him for a moment allowing him to forget their conversation for the moment and deepen their embrace, before she quickly pulled away.

"You really are a man, aren't you?" Nell asked with a small smile  
"Well, we wouldn't want anyone to think otherwise, would we?"  
"Your smirking won't get you anywhere either," she grimaced  
"I'd hope not."  
"The point to this story?" she sighed.  
"That you and I will be out of this place by eight, because I have reservations for eight-thirty," he explained quickly, hoping that she'd skip over the word 'reservation'.  
"You said nothing fancy," the intelligence analyst reminded him.  
"I didn't promise not fancy, but I did promise that I was going to make tonight amazing, and that promise I can keep," he answered.

The woman in his lap scowled slightly, knowing why exactly he was doing this.

"I haven't told anybody else," he assures her, just guessing what she was thinking, "but I can't assure you that Hetty won't say anything tomorrow."  
"You got me something, didn't you?"  
"Yeah, maybe," he shrugged.  
"You know I hate taking gifts from you," she murmurred with a small sigh.  
"No idea _why, _but you'll have to get used to it," Callen chuckled.  
Quickly placing a kiss on his lips she slid from his lap to the other seat, "Deeks is coming over here right now."  
"What a guess," the NCIS agent chuckled.

As if on cue, the LAPD detective entered the small workplace, explaining that Hetty wanted everyone on deck, hinting that he believed that it was going to be something for the case.

"Did she say why?" Nell asked, against her better judgement.  
"Said you'd know," the blonde shrugged, looking over his shoulder when he heard his partner call before leaving the pair.  
"And she has me stumped once more," the intelligence analyst murmurred, rising from her seat and pulling several manilla folders from a stack.  
"Assignments?" Callen questioned.  
"Might as well give them to her while I'm up there," she answered, "let's go or we may not be able to leave before eight like you planned."  
"We'll be leaving at eight whether Hetty likes it or not," the agent told her, following quickly behind her.  
"Not if Hetty says other wise," she reminded him with a laugh.

He watched her as she quickly walked ahead of him, with that skip back in her step, as though there was absolutely no way that their plans could be ruined. The NCIS agent had to admit, as he walked into the war-room, and took his place next to his partner by the edge of the table, that he could only admire that part of her.

She didn't care what anyone else thought, she was happy to be herself, personality flaws and all. G Callen actually could never see her being any different, the way she presented herself to the agents in the OSP branch of NCIS – really how she presented herself to _everyone _– was bold, she spoke what she thought, and she acted on instinct. She knew that there there could be a girl out there who was prettier than her, but the NCIS agent had never seen her be fazed by that fact.

"We have a lead," Eric explained, "Petty Officer Eric Langston was spotted boarding a private flight out of LAX."  
"Destination?" Kensi questioned.  
"Sacramento."  
"Alone?" Callen asked.  
"No, he was with this man," he answered pulling an image up, "no ID on him yet."  
"Nell," Henrietta Lange nodded to the intelligence analyst, who had begun to stare at the large screen in disbelief, "do we have a confirmation that this is the target?"  
"Yes," the pixie-haired girl stuttered, "we last had him boarding a plane from Washington to LA."  
"Petty Officer Johnson's flight is not due in Sacramento until later tonight, I will call Mr. Renko's team in Sacramento to confirm his landing, once he lands, we'll work from there," their operations manager explained, "no Mr. Callen, this will not immediately ruin your plans tonight, but if our agents in Sacramento find anything of use before tomorrow morning, you may just have to post-pone."

Ignoring his teams confused looks, and narrowing his eyes at the older woman in front of him, he began murmurring things about private relationships. Nell couldn't contain her slight laughter before handing their operations manager her assignments.

"Thankyou," she nodded, "can you please debreif the team on your targets identidy, dear? I'll have this ready for the Director," the woman turned to her agents, her lips pressed in a thin line. "You are all on high alert. You will have your cellphones on at all times, if something ends up happening, you will be the first to know."

The intelligence analyst nodded, her eyes dropping to look at the floor as her superior walked away. When she felt a hand touch lightly on the small of her back, she looked up to see G Callen looking down at her.

"Nell?"  
"His name is Alexander Holloway," she said, looking to where Eric Beale twisted in his chair to type at the computer, "he's suspected for trading military secrets to the Russian and Chinese armies, in return for diamonds; and also the murder of several marines and civilians over the past decade or so."  
"Says here that all charges were dropped, every time," Eric explained.  
"He's got a few friends in the court system," she answered, venom dripping off his voice.  
"This sounds personal," Deeks noted.  
She ignored the LAPD detective's comment and continued, "or his lawyer does, she's never lost a case."  
"Isabella Greystone?" Kensi questioned, scanning at Holloway's file over Eric's shoulder, "forget having friends high up, he'd have to have a big watt of cash to pay for her."  
"Which leads back to the diamonds."

Nell Jones walked directly pass the older man, heading towards her desk, and pulling the chair out. Callen nodded to his team, all of them taking it as permission to leave, and after a moment, he saw Eric shuffle after them, realising that he was involved in the dismissel also.

"What do you think you're doing?" the exCIA-operative asked, turning on his heel to watch her.  
"I'm trying to track a murderer," she answered simply, sitting down and pulling her chair in by the edge of her desk.  
"No you aren't," he told her, "it's eight o'clock."  
"I really don't get the big deal-"  
Grabbing the back of her chair he pulled her away from the desk, and spun her around to face him, "it's your birthday tomorrow, and right now, you and I are going out to celebrate."  
"G," she stretched the letter, whining slightly.  
"Tonight, I'm going to wine and dine you, and then we're going to go for a walk on the beach, and you're going to just go along with it, okay?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows at her, begging her to challenge him.  
"But I call the line at you not staying the night," she told him, "if I drink, you drink, that way I don't look like an idiot when you get me drunk."

Callen chuckled, and she could have sworn that his eyes had hazed over in lust for a moment, before he tipped her chin and kissed her. She smiled, standing up in front of him.

"You're trying to distract me," she noted.  
"It worked, didn't it?" the NCIS agent asked with a smirk.

Nell rolled her eyes, picking up the cardigan she had thrown of the back of the chair, feeling his hand slip into hers as he began walking from the ops room, pulling her along.

…

Over the noise of the talking at surrounding tables, he could hear her laugh. That same laugh that was never seen at work, that he only ever saw when they were alone, no one else. Right now, however, they were sitting at the table in the middle of the large room, surrounded with a dozen odd tables filled with talking people and she was 'letting her hair down'.

She was not drunk, but she was on her second glass of wine and she was slightly tipsy. He couldn't say that he wasn't either, but he was more focussed on the woman in front of him that was continueing to amaze him.

"Thankyou," she smiled at him, knowing that even over the noise, he still heard her.  
"You're welcome," he replied.

With a small smile on his lips, he lifted a finger, beckoning her closer, using it to pull her closer for a kiss. Her hand fell to his cheek, and it stayed there even in those fleeting moments when they had pulled away.

"You look amazing," the NCIS agent told her in a whisper.  
"You don't look so bad yourself," she said.

He had dropped her off by her place after they had left work, letting her use the extra half-an-hour of time that they had to get ready. Personally he had not wanted to wear what he had worn to work that day while sitting there with her, stopping by his own make-shift apartment before returning to pick her up. Nell Jones didn't seem like the 'little black dress' kind of person, but he would not deny that it suited her very well.

"If I pay for this cheque," he started, "do you think I can talk you into going for a walk?"  
"_If _you pay for the cheque?" she asked with a small laugh, "it's nice to see that chivalry is still alive."  
"I'll take that as a yes," Callen smirked, signalling for the cheque.

The intelligence analyst gave him a lop-sided smile, pulling back away from him to sit straight in the seat. Her eyes stayed on him, watching as he paid the cheque, and thanked the waitor. When he stood, she followed, but immediately regreted standing up so quickly as the slight amount of alcohol in her system combined with her already horrible coordination caused her to trip slightly.

"Really Pixie?" he asked with a chuckle, holding her up.  
"I hate heels," she answered through gritted teeth, finally getting balanced in her shoes.  
"You can ditch them when we get outside," Callen assured her, still holding her up slightly as they both walked away from the table.

Leaning against his side, she nodded, though her mind was clogged with his scent. As they hit the cool Los Angeles breaze, she shivered slightly, leaning deaper into his hold trying to gather that small ammount of warmth that he was radiating. When he stopped both of them, she felt him shrug off his jacket from beside her, before slipping it over her arms.

Nell only smiled, taking his hand with her own, and returned to leaning into his side as they walked. When they reached the sand that was from the nearest beach, she slipped out of her heels, holding them together in her other hand as they continued to walk along it.

"Thankyou," she said once more, both of them stopping their walk as she turned to stand in front of him.  
He smiled, looking down at the watch on his wrist, "it's not your birthday _yet_," he sighed, "but I don't really want to wait."  
"I said not to get me anything," Nell reminded him.  
"Didn't I say that you would have to get used to it?" he smiled at her, slipping his hand inside the jacket that he had given her, into the pocket, before pulling something out, "turn around."

She narrowed her eyes at him slightly, but did what she was told. The intelligence analyst could feel the cold chain hit her collarbone, and she looked down to find the silver chain sitting perfectly as he clasped the back. Lifting her hand to feel the Garnet stone that was sitting at the end of the chain she smiled, and when she knew that he had clasped the necklace, she turned back to face him.

"It's beautiful," she said.  
"You're welcome," he chuckled.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too," he smiled, dipping his head slightly.

Lifting both hands to rest on either of his cheeks, she gave a small smile, before kissing his lips only softly. Feeling him smile against her lips she pulled herself closer to him, pulling their lips back together. When she felt his phone vibrate inside her jacket pocket she groaned slightly, feeling him slip his hand back into the jacket once more before answering the phone.

"Callen."  
"_Mr. Callen, Mr. Renko's team have something, I need both you and Miss Jones back at ops immediately_."

…

_Told Mum to wake me up at 0530, so I could read over this chapter and move it onto the other computer so I could edit it. Get the crap scared out of me by my little brother. It scares me how early he wakes up -.-_

_So while writing this chapter I wondered what Nell's birthstone would be – for the necklace that Callen gave her – and for those of you who have read my one-shots 'Paperwork and Lightning' and 'All The Small Things About You', you would know that I said that Nell was from St. Paul, Minnesota and then studied at NYU. Well guess what, according to cbspressexpress . com, Nell is from Long Island, New York._

_I'm just like, stuff it, in everything that I write, she'll be from Minnesota, because I couldn't imagine her from anywhere else -.-_

_Hetty would know, right, that they're together? Hetty knows everything, I hope._

_All mistakes are mine! – Except for the deliberate mistake that Nell is from Minnesota -.-_

_Thankyou!_

_Review?_

_Update (18__th__ of May) – added the date to the top! I was getting confused as to the timeline while writing chapters. Not much of a change though._


	3. Chapter Two

**Told From Here  
Chapter Two  
Words: **1599**  
Couple: **Special Agent G Callen and Nell Jones**  
TV Show: **NCIS: Los Angeles**  
Disclaimer: **All names/characters/spoilers/quotes that you recognise to be from NCIS: Los Angeles do not belong to me.**  
**_**This story is so AU that it could be it's own TV Show.**_**  
Established Nell/Callen.**

…

_28__th__ of January 2012_

Still holding her heels in hand, with his hand in the other, she all but dragged him up the stairs. From where she had stood, listening to what of the phone call between Special Agent G Callen and Henrietta Lange that she could, she knew this much. The Sacremento NCIS OSP team had been in a firefight with the Petty Officer and Alexander Holloway.

"What happened," she asked still dragging the NCIS agent by the hand when they entered the osp centre.  
"You were on a date?" Marty Deeks noted, eyebrows raised taking in the appearences of the two adults, more importantly the jacket that Nell Jones seemed to be wearing that was obviously too big to be her own.  
"_What _happened," Nell pressed, turning to see Special Agent Mike Renko staring at the on the large screen.  
"_One of my agents went to detain the Petty Officer, as by request of Hetty, and he freaked_," the agent explained.  
"And? Do you have Holloway _or_ Langston in custody?" Nell questioned.  
"_No we don't, but we were able to slip a tracking chip onto both Langston and his friend before they got away_."  
"And Holloway will have both of them jammed and disposed of within the next three hours," she snapped.  
"Miss Jones," Hetty called, "please be gentle with my agents."  
"_Langston had a dufflebag on him_," Mike Renko told the team, ignoring Nell's comment, "_Carter was able to get it before they dissapeared, it has nearly thirty thousand in hundreds hidden underneath clothes."  
_"Guess he's gonna be pissed when he finds out his clothes are missing," Deeks chuckled.  
"_And a diamond_."

Nell looked emotionless, staring at the federal agent on the large screen. She could feel G Callen's eyes on her as she slowly processed the information.

"Diamonds are Holloway's speciallty," she said slowly, "Langston having the power to launder large ammounts of money would be the perfect person for him to hire."  
"_Well since you seem to know a lot about Holloway, maybe you can explain to me what he's doing in Sacremento_," Renko prompted.  
"I don't know."  
"_Tell that to Roberts and see how she takes it, my agent is in the hospital with three bullet holes in her stomach after _your _target shot at her with a semi-automatic,_" he challenged her, "_I've read Holloway's case file, and I know that you're on it._"  
"Yeah? And while I'm at it I'll go and tell the families of the people he's murdered in cold blood that a murderer slipped from in between NCIS' fingers _again_, in turn not getting them the justice they deserve," the intelligence analyst narrowed her eyes at the agent on the screen, "I have read your file as well Special Agent Renko, two can play this game."  
"_I'm not playing a game_."  
"Then how about you both go and pick on people your own size?" Callen asked, staring at the younger woman.

Nell's eyes snapped to the NCIS agent, who dared her to challenge what he said. She pulled in a deep breath, closing her eyes slightly.

"Step back Pixie," he said slowly, his hand resting on her arm.

Opening her eyes to look up at him, she nodded slowly, letting go of her held breath and stepping back towards the table in the middle of the room.

"Authenticity of the diamond?" Hetty asked, eyes back on the agent on the large screen.  
"_Real_," he answered, "_and worth more than what we earn in a year_."  
"No Mr. Renko, you are not going to be receiving a pay rise," the operations manager told the agent, "I will be sending two of this team to assist you on the case, and if needed this entire team will meet you in Sacremento."  
"_Thankyou_," the agent answered.  
"I only hope that Ms. Roberts gets better," she said gravely.

He nodded sadly, but the call was disconnected before anybody else oculd say anymore.

"Miss Jones," the older woman began.  
"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" she questioned quietly.  
"Not yet," Hetty smiled, "your alias from the Sacremento operation is still intact?"  
"Yes."  
"Mr. Beale, please pull one of Mr. Callen's still usable alias' from storage. Miss Jones will need help if she is going to join the lion's den."  
"Hetty, she's not an agent," Callen interrupted.  
"Yes I know that Mr. Callen," Hetty answered, "which is why you will be going with her to join Mr. Renko's team."  
"She isn't an agent."  
"Is there a reason you have become a parrot, Mr. Callen?"  
"Because the last time one of those two went anywhere outside this area, they got frelted," he pointed out.  
Nell sighed, "you're about to start digging yourself a hole, I suggest you stop."

G Callen raised his eyebrows at the intelligence analyst, who dared him to challenge her. If she didn't look ready to rip the next person who spoke, to pieces, he would've dared to say more, but instead let his eyes settle on his partner, who look far more confused that originally thought.

"Carl Anderson," Eric Beale told him.  
Looking towards the tech he questioned, "picking the on that looks the toughest?"  
"That was the only one out of all of your alias' that wasn't burned, and that would have a plausable reason to be in Sacremento at this time of year."  
"If I remember correctly, Carl Anderson was into the money laundering business," Kensi smirked.  
"And he was also into getting wasted," the senior agent murmurred, "I'm getting to old for this."  
"Obviously not to old for other things," Marty Deeks stage whispered to his partner, hiding his smirk behind his hand.

Sharing a look with the intelligence analyst, G Callen found that her challenging look was gone, as she stared at the alias' on the screen. It was replaced with fear.

…

Kensi Blye leaned back in her chair, giving her a better view of the wardrobe department behind the stairs. From where she sat, she could see Nell Jones and G Callen argueing, and she was content on firguring out what.

"Not eaves-dropping on them, now are we Kensi?" her partner asked.  
"It's not eaves-dropping if I'm trying to lip read them," she replied simply.  
"Now I want in," he chuckled, leaning against her desk, "what are they saying?"  
"Callen wants to know why she's already in on Holloway's case," Kensi told him.  
"Don't we all."  
"Nell keeps saying that it was an old mission from before she came to OSP," she continued.  
The LAPD detective looked confused, "I though Nell joined NCIS right out of college?"  
"She joined _NCIS _right out of college, not OSP," Sam Hanna corrected him from his desk, "and what they're talking about is none of your business."  
"Well, did you know that they were on a date tonight?" Deeks asked him.  
"They both went out tonight, but who said they went out _together_?" the exNavy SEAL questioned.

Marty shared a look with his partner, both of them wearing knowing smirks on their faces as they stood and walked to stand infront of the agent's desk.

"The fact that Nell was wearing Callen's jacket when they entered ops," Deeks begun.  
"Doesn't mean anything, he probably gave it to her when he got here because she was cold."  
"The fact that she was drabbing him by the hand and refused to let go when she started having a go at Renko," Kensi added.  
"She was in a hurry, didn't want him to be late to the breifing.  
"He had her coloured lipstick on his lips," the LAPD detective said.  
"Who said that G wasn't on a date with a blonde bimbo who wore that sort of lipstick?"  
"G Callen doesn't date blonde bimbos," the female NCIS agent argued.  
"G Callen doesn't date, _at all_," Sam answered.  
Deeks smirked, "the incident at the first breifing, and tonight, where he called her 'Pixie'."  
"Definitely a pet name," Kensi nodded, agreeing with her partner.  
"She looks like a Pixie," Sam shrugged.  
"Do you call her Pixie? Does _Eric _call her Pixie?" she asked.

The exNavy SEAL sighed, looking up from the paperwork in front of him for the first time since they had began talking. The pair in front of him seemed smug, as though they knew that they were correct and that they knew that the Sam Hanna was going to give up and agree with them. But he didn't do humouring people.

"If you two are so sure that they're a couple, how about you both go and ask them?" he suggested.  
Kensi's eyes widened, "ask G Callen if he's dating Nell Jones? Are you insane?"  
"He'll have our heads on a platter for even thinking about it," Marty Deeks continued.  
"But I thought you were both so sure that they were together," Sam continued.  
"That doesn't mean I'm going to risk my life by interfering with Nell Jones' personal life," Kensi told him, "she's a firecracker when it comes to privacy."  
"I'm still wondering _how _you know that," her partner mentioned.  
"Then how about you two get to doing the paperwork that is on your desks, and stay out of it?" Nell Jones asked, appearing behind them with narrowed eyes.

When they looked at the red-haired woman, they noticed she was no longer wearing 'the little black dress', and had changed into a pair of black jeans, and a singlet, replacing her heels with a pair of ballet flats. Taking it as their only chance to get out of the hole they were slowly digging for themselves, they quickly hurried back to their respective desk and started on the paperwork.

…

_So. I've been writing a lot of things out of character lately, haven't I? Sigh._

_Not so sure about this one, never really am, anyway…_

_It's 2320pm (Melbourne, Australia time) on a Thursday right now. Guess this is a day early. And I haven't even been working on chapter three yet, which means that I'm behind. Well, I guess this don't change since Dad got proper internet C:_

_All mistakes are mine!_

_Thankyou!_

_Review?_

_Update (18__th__ of May) – added the date to the top! I was getting confused as to the timeline while writing chapters. Not much of a change though._


	4. Chapter Three

**Told From Here.  
Chapter Three.  
Words: **1615**  
Couple: **Special Agent G Callen and Nell Jones**  
TV Show: **NCIS: Los Angeles**  
Disclaimer: **All names/characters/spoilers/quotes that you recognise to be from NCIS: Los Angeles does not belong to me.**  
**_**This story is so AU that it could be it's own TV Show.**_**  
Established Nell/Callen.**

…

_29__th__ of January 2012._

Nell Jones didn't have many aliases; actually, she only had the one. Rebecca O'Connell, a computer hacker working with several federal agency branches in Los Angeles, Sacremento, Fresno, and San Diego. When she had first joined NCIS, she did a few operations in Venezuela and Spain, helping with the computer side of _everything _and translations. She hadn't needed an alias for any of those missions, but when she found herself in the middle of Holloway's business, she needed one, other wise she would have been found three months later, six feet under, just like Jessica.

She shook her head slightly, leaning further back into the seat, looking out the small airplane window. The man in the seat beside her, sat engrossed in a newspaper, though Nell knew that he wasn't reading it as he had been on the same page for the better part of an hour, and his eyes had not moved from the third line in the article.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly, moving her hand to rest it on his knee.  
"Yeah," he murmurred, turning to look at her with a small smile.

Six months. That was how long they had been together. She was amazed, truly amazed. The intelligence analyst swore never to date inside the workplace, and he had never kept a relationship for longer than six weeks. They had broken the rules, and had beaten the odds that had been placed along with those.

Nell had found that she didn't care about age, between them it was only a number, no matter how much older he was than her. She didn't about the past that he had, she only cared about the future she was content on having with him.

"How much longer?" Nell questioned.  
"About an hour," he replied with a small shrug, "we're meeting Renko's team at the Sacremento office before checking into the hotel."  
"Is there anything I should know about Carl Anderson?"  
"Laundered money, broke the law, liked to get drunk," he answered, "what should I know about Rebecca?"  
"There isn't much to know. She's a hacker who made a plea deal with the FBI to excape gaol time and is now drifting between agencies helping with the insane amount of hacking that they do," she laughed slightly, "sort of ironic, I think."

The NCIS agent chuckled slightly, before folding the newspaper and shoving it into the small holder on the back of the chair in front of him. With his seatbelt unbuckled, he turned to face her fully.

"What is there that I should know about Alexander Holloway?" he pressed, carefully treading on thin ice.  
"That if he figures out that you're an NCIS agent, he won't hesitate to kill you."

…

It was just like the OSP office in Los Angeles. On the outside, it was a forclosed warehouse, while on the inside, it bustling with activity. If G Callen didn't have an arm securely around her waist, Nell Jones probably would have found herself running into several different people as they tried their best to navigate through the midst of people.

"About time you got here," a voice called, waving the pair over to a small group crowding around a desk in the middle of a small secluded bullpen.  
"And you complain about having to roam the desert all the time, when you've got this place Renko?" G laughed, greeting his old friend.  
"You have the beach," Renko reminded him, before motioning to the two agents beside him, "Special Agent Carter and Werth."  
"Special Agent G Callen and this is our intelligence analyst Nell Jones," the exCIA operative motioned to the woman at his side.  
Andrew Carter laughed, "so I'm finally meeting one of the few people who knows how to put Mike Renko in his place."  
"Well, you've met Barrett," Kaleb Werth replied, with a smirk.  
"And you'll never meet her again, if you two don't shut up," Mike snapped, bringing up the video call to the hospital room where Special Agent Lily Roberts lay waiting for their call.

Nell Jones could almost feel the tension running off of the Sacremento OSP team in large waves as the image of their team mate appeared on the computer screen.

Lily Roberts smiled weekly, "_wondered when I would be seeing you three again. Firgured you'd left me to be poked and prodded at with needles and you had gone to find someone to replace me_."  
"Not yet Lils," Carter told her with a smile, feeling relieved to see his partner better than she had been when he saw her less than a few hours ago.  
"If you two would kindly stop making googly eyes at eachother," Renko said, "we have a marine on the loose with a murderer, and we'd kindly like to wrap this case up before somebody else gets hurt."  
"Just because your girlfriend is on assignment nearly half way across the world, doesn't mean you're allowed to go all boss mode on us," he murmurred.

Narrowing his eyes at the man for a second, ignoring the small chuckle he received from his own partner, he turned to look at the intelligence analyst who suddenly felt as through she'd rather be anywhere but under his piercing glare.

"Alexander Holloway, tell me what isn't in the file."  
"What's in the file is what it is, Special Agent Renko, there is nothing else to tell you," she answered him.  
"Why are you on the need-to-know for his case?"  
"Director's orders."  
"Vance of Sheppared?" Kaleb questioned.  
"Both."

Mike Renko found himself looking up at his old partner, the look on his face questioning anything that Nell Jones said, or says.

"Alexander Holloway's file starts out small, petty thefts from when he was eighteen, slowly escalated to bank heists, and now he's the largest contributor of the black market diamond industry," the intelligence analyst explained, pulling two files from the bag slung on her shoulder, handing one to the Sacremento agent, then one to the man who stood at her side, "he's killed his fair share of obstacles to get there, and he won't hesitate to kill anybody who stands in his way."  
"Says here that he killed an NCIS agent," Werth noted, "you were on scene when it happened."

The exCIA operative's grip on her waist tightened, this being news to him. Daring himself a glance at the woman's face after feeling her tense. She looked empty, there was no longer a spark in her eyes, and there was no longer any emotion on her face as she stares blankly at Special Agent Kaleb Werth.

"_What does Holloway want with Langston?_" Roberts asked weakly, trying to break the silence.  
"Langston has the power to launder large amounts of cash overseas on the ships," Callen told them, "Holloway needs a more secure way to transport diamonds, and Langston is it."  
"But since we know about Langston, and we've alerted his CO, there isn't a way for him to help Holloway," Carter stated.  
"Guess we know why Eric chose Carl Anderson as the alias," Nell murmurred.  
Renko chuckled, "though you were too old to play him?"  
"I'm too old to get drunk like he did, didn't say I was too old to be him," the exCIA operative corrected his ex-partner.

Renko rolled his eyes, before turning his attention to the computer screen.

"_Yes?_" the female agent smiled slightly.  
"Carter is coming to give you company and bring you up to speed with the case," he told her, "and that will all that will be done."  
"So many jokes, _so many jokes_," Andrew muttered with a smile, clapping the agent on the back before bidding them all goodbye.  
"_Who do you think I am?_" she asked mysteriously.  
"Get well Roberts," Mike said, disconnecting the call.

Nell's head dropped slightly, the feeling of guilt washing over her. She was not to blame for Lily Roberts being n hosptal, but she couldn't help it. Thinking about how if only while on the original taskforce for this case, she could have done something to prevent him being alive this long.

"How did you two get here?" Kaleb asked.  
"Got a cab to drop us off at a café down the street, then walked," Callen explained, though he kept his eys trained on the intelligence analyst.  
"I'll take you out to the hotel," Mike told them, "Werth, can you check with Cassy? See if she has anything on Holloway, and ask her if-"  
"If EJ has checked in," the other agent smiled, "I think I know the drill."  
"Then I shouldn't have to ask you to do it."

Laughing, Kaleb Werth slowly made his way towards Cassandra Reed's work station, leaving the three in silence. The exCIA-operative looked from the woman beside her, up to his old partner. The other agent had a small smile on his face, head cocked slightly to the side, looking directly at him.

"You look like crap G," Renko stated.  
"Never felt better though," her replied.  
"Just because you're able to fall asleep nearly 30, 000 ft in the air," Nell muttered, running her fingers through her hair and pinching her eyes closed for a moment.  
"G Callen doesn't sleep," Mike explained, "he cat naps for thirty minutes at a time."  
"Then practises his Russian and pulls the toaster, and many different electrical objects, apart before putting them back together again," she added, shaking her head.  
The older man rolled his eyes, "we're here to catch a murderer, not to gossip."  
"We're not gossiping, we're stating the truth," his ex-partner told him.  
"State the truth on the way, I'm driving," Callen smirked, taking the keys from the desk before leading the pair from the building.

…

_I actually had some more to add on the end of this chapter – the ride to the hotel and what happens when they check in – but for some reason, I felt the need to cut it off here._

_Remember that I said I'd only be updating if I have three chapters done ahead? Yeah, that hasn't happened, has it? Oh my, I really need to get organised with this stuff!_

_Either way, this is a day early, because I really don't think I'll have time to do it tomorrow, I dunno. And because I seriously need to start writing the next chapter now, and the amount of homework I have is just too much._

_All mistakes are mine!_

_Thankyou!_

_Review?_

_Update (18__th__ of May) – added the date to the top! I was getting confused as to the timeline while writing chapters. Not much of a change though._


	5. Chapter Four

**Told From Here.  
Chapter Four.  
Words: **1496**  
Couple: **Special Agent G Callen and Nell Jones**  
TV Show: **NCIS: Los Angeles**  
Disclaimer: **All names/characters/spoilers/quotes that you recognise to be from NCIS: Los Angeles does not belong to me.**  
**_**This story is so AU that it could be it's own TV Show.**_**  
Established Nell/Callen.**

…

_29__th__ of January 2012_

Mike Renko explained the basics about his team to the pair, though the entire time he could have sworn the G Callen's eyes continuesly met Nell Jones' in the reer-view mirror. He ignored it for the moment, going on to explain to the pair that their intelligence analyst is a lot more enthusiastic than a normal person.

"So, basically, Cassandra is you when you've taken about ten tequilla shots?" G Callen asked the Sacremento agent.  
"That wasn't tequilla, I'm telling you now, that was some party drugg disguised in water," he replied gripping the dash tightly as the agent made a sharp turn, before looking back at the perfectly still intelligence analyst, "how are you sitting still back there when this guy is about to throw us into a tree?"  
"Kensi drives worse," Nell stated simply.

The Sacremento agent found himself laughing in agreement, gripping the dash once more as the car stopped sharply. His ex-partner turned to face him, daring him to comment on his driving. He only chuckled at him, before pushing the passenger door open. G Callen shared another look with the female in the back seat, who only smiled once more before followed the Sacremento agent out of the vehical.

"Hetty book you into this?" Renko questioned sarcastically, taking in the almost dead plants along the outside of the barely three-star hotels reception entry.  
"I did," the intelligence analyst answered, surprising the agent, "need to by lying low, and neither of our aliases are expected to be in anything else, well I know that mine isn't."

Renko made a mental note to get Cassandra to do a background check on Nell Jones, not because she was suspicious, but because she was intruiging. Walking with them, he stood with Callen as the pixie-haired woman walked up to the desk.

"How long?"  
"How long' what?" the exCIA-operative replied.  
"How long have you been dating?" Michael continued.  
"Who says that we're dating?"  
"So you're not denying it," he noted.  
Eyebrows raised, he looked at his old partner, "you and Sam are one-in-the-same, you know that right?"  
"So you and _Miss Jones_ are dating," it was no longer a question, it was a statement of fact.

Callen had to contain an eye roll, and the urge to Gibbs' Slap the man.

"I know you Callen, and you don't just let any person in easily, and Jones over there looks like she's neck-deep in your dirty little secrets."  
"We work together-"  
"That never stopped you with Tracey."  
"That was Tracey," he argued, "and that was a completely different time Renko."  
"And this is Nell Jones, and from what I've seen, she is a challenge, which is something you need," Mike Renko answered.  
"You and Sam's mother, you both feel the need to constantly poke at my love-life," Callen answered with a chuckle.  
"I'll tell you this much G," Mike said, "she's good for you."  
"That an observation you've made in the last hour?"  
"One that I made while watching your performance on the video conference."  
The exCIA-operatice had sighed, but his old partner just continued, "if Granger or Vance find out, they'll have you both transferred to different teams, on different sides of the country. If you two can prove that your feelings for eachother won't effect the investigation, then you may be let off with a slap on the wrist."  
"Did they do that for you and Barrett?" he asked with a smirk.  
"This isn't about me and Erica."  
"No, but I'm making it about you two."

Mike Renko went to say more, but Nell Jones began walking back towards them both, dropping the false smile that had been on her face as an act for the teenager behind the reception. He watched as the other agent met her eyes, and it seemed as though an entire conversation had gone on during that one glance. A reasurance that the other was going to be completely stable while working this case.

…

The Sacremento agent had left them shortly after they dropped their bags in the room. Nell Jones had expected him to make a comment about the simple fact that was there being only one bed, but it seemed that as soon as he saw the small 'odd sock', he received a call from Kaleb Werth who said that the Director had allowed a secure video feed with Erica Jane Barrett.

Running her fingers through her hair, she pulled the laptop from the bag strapped across her shoulders, beginning to set up on the desk in the corner. The room was not ideal; the bathroom looked as though it hadn't been cleaned in months, the tiles were almost black around the edges, and the small bedroom area looked as though it broke so many health and regulation rules. In all honesty, Nell Jones was too scared to plug the cord for her laptop into the wall, in fear of shocking herself.

"You got a feed with the ops centre?" the man asked, wiping his hands on his jeans as he left the small bathroom.  
"Just about, can you past me the ethernet cable?" she replied from where she was ducked underneath the desk trying to plug feeds in.  
"Which one is that?"  
"The yellow one."  
"Which yellow one?"  
The intelligence analyst poked her head out from under the desk, laughing silently, "it has a tag on it labelled 'ethernet', G."  
"Right," he murmurred, still looking over the yellow cords he had found in the bag.

Handing her the one that had her writing scrawled on a tag, he just hoped it was the right one. When he heard her laugh a little more at his confusion he scowled at her, waiting for her to poke her head back out from under the desk.

"No need to worry G, I may be better with computers, but you'll always be the better agent," Nell told him with a smile, reaching out for his hand and using it to pull herself up.  
"I'd sure hope so," she heard him murmur.  
"What is your problem?" she finally asked, snapping slightly.  
"I don't know what you mean."  
"Your aversion to me being here on this op! I get it, I'm not an agent, but there is no need for you to treat my like a glass statue!" the red-haired woman stated.  
"I really-"  
"I trust you," she told him, "I trust you to have my back on this op, and not ask questions. I trust you to know when my instinct is correct, because you have no idea what you're walking into by even being here."  
"And you do?" Callen questioned, eyebrows raised slightly.  
"I have every idea, Special Agent G Callen, I've been so deep in this investigation and this is my last chance to close it. Trust me as much as I trust you, and don't push? I will tell you how far deep in this I am when we get to that bridge."  
"Who said that I-"  
"I know you."  
"_Are we interrupting something here, Miss Jones, Mr. Callen?_" Henrietta Lange's voice questioned.  
"No," Nell answered simply, turning away from the man, "the feed on your end good?"  
"_We're good here Nell,_" Eric Beale replied.

The exCIA operative sighed, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck. He sat back on the bed, watching her as she agreed a time for another check in, and updated them on what they had – which was nothing – and that they've met with Renko's team and they've been brought up to date on the case so far.

"_Miss Jones, do remember what I had said_," Hetty told her, to which she nodded in reply before the feed was cut.  
"What did Hetty say?" he let himself ask.  
"Not to get too deep, again," the woman replied, smiling slightly as she spun in the chair to face him.  
"That's why I'm here."

The smile on her face broadened, when she realised that at that moment, she couldn't be mad at him. She was too tired, even if the sun had risen less than three hours ago, she stood and walked to the bed, laying back against the blankets, and allowed his to rub his thumb on her arm, as he sooth her to sleep.

"I'll wake you up if Renko calls with anything," he assured her.

Nell nodded, resting her head on his chest as he laid back with her against the sheets. Neither moved to get under the sheets, no matter how cold it felt.

…

A phone rang through the hotel room, causing Nell to stir slightly. When she realised that it was not either hers or G Callen's work phones, she screambeled quickly off the bed, waking the man that she had been laying against, to get to the small phone in the bag.

"Hello?" she answered.  
"_Rebecca, I hear you're in Sacremento._"  
"Yeah, I am Alex."  
"_I have a job for you; bring your boyfriend with you too._"

…

_It's just so, OC. It feels really weird._

_For some reason, this chapter just seems, out of it. It really does._

_This is techinally only three hours early. Don't. Freak._

_So I'm guessing the slight Nelric scene at the end of 'Neighbourhood Watch' ruins our chances of Callen/Nell ever being CLOSE to canon, hey?_

_The May Finales are coming on us, my friends, Castle is over, NCIS and NCIS LA will soon be over. God, I hope that Warehouse 13 starts up soon!_

_All mistakes are mine!_

_Thankyou!_

_Review?_

_Update (18__th__ of May) – added the date to the top! I was getting confused as to the timeline while writing chapters. Not much of a change though._


	6. Chapter Five

**Told From Here.  
Chapter Five.  
Words: **1621**  
Couple: **Special Agent G Callen and Nell Jones**  
TV Show: **NCIS: Los Angeles**  
Disclaimer: **All names/characters/spoilers/quotes that you recognise to be from NCIS: Los Angeles does not belong to me.**  
**_**This story is so AU that it could be it's own TV Show.**_**  
Established Nell/Callen.**

…

_29__th__ of January 2012._

"_How did he know that Callen was with her?_" Andrew Carter questioned.  
"Apparently he has eyes in a lot of places, but one of those places _isn't _NCIS," Cassandra Reed replied, bouncing into the picture, "I can tell you, however, that Alexander Holloway has a sister you can talk to."  
"_I'm not going anywhere Cassy_," Lily smiled.  
"In this case you can talk to her; she's in the hospital, her name is Tessa Holloway. Though I don't think she'll do _much _talking."  
Carter's eyes narrowed, "_why would that be?_"  
"She's in a coma, hooked up to life support, she's been there for atleast a year."

The male agent cursed, turning to see his partner sigh, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the pillow. Cassandra watched this small scene play out, a small smile on her lips even with the situation that was going on. Hearing a computer ding from across the room, she said goodbye to the pair and cut the video feed and moved to the computer.

"What have you got for me today?" she asked the computer, her fingers already moving along the keyboard.

The personel file came up, and as she scrolled through it she didn't see much. The version that she had hacked from Nate Getz's personel files was almost completely redacted. From what little of the file that she could read, the Sacremento intelligence analyst knew that the woman spent time in Venezuela, South America, and Mexico. There was a short-lived assignment in Iraq also, but the woman's information had gotten their target contained within the first tweny-four hours of landing in the country.

"So Miss Nell Jones, what happened in Sacremento?" Cassandra wondered, scrolling back through the file.

…

"Holloway's made contact with Nell," Eric told the team as they entered the ops-centre the next morning, "they're going to meet with him tonight, to discus busniess."  
"Will we be able to hear any of the conversation?" Sam asked.  
"They aren't going in wired."  
"Why is that exactly?" the exSEAL pressed, his arms crossed as he leant against the table in the middle of the room, watching the techinal operator with raised eyebrows.  
"_Holloway will have all radio frequencies jammed,_" the voice of Nell Jones explained to them, the video of her and G Callen appearing on the large screen seconds later, "_we'll be searched before we go in, and all electronic devices will be confiscated before we even get within twenty feet of Alexander._"  
"Guess he knows what he's doing," Marty Deeks murmurred.  
"I thought you were in the 'inner circle' of all this Nell?" Kensi questioned hesitantly.  
"_The only person in the inner circle of this Kensi is Holloway himself. He doesn't let anyone in_."

Her face remained emotionless as he watched her. Sam could understand the man's reasoning for all of the close security, but it worried him that he wouldn't be able to listen in on the conversation.

"_It won't be about busness exactly_," Nell Jones continued, "_he'll be checking out Callen's story, making sure that he's who he says he is, and he'll play the catch up game_."  
"What is there to catch up on Miss Jones?" Hetty questioned with a small smile.  
"_Certainly not catching up on recent affairs_," the intelligence analyst shrugged.

Eric cleared his throat, trying to draw attention to himself subtly. His partner in crime smiled slightly at the distraction from everything else, as he pulled images of Eric Langston's financials onto the larger screen.

"Langston was in debt, nearly two-hundred thousand," he explained slowly.  
"_How does a marine get that far in debt?_" G Callen asked, appearing behind Nell with a confused look.  
"Gambling, a lot of it too," the tech continued, "bet too high with the wrong people, didn't have the money to pay it, and he's been desperate for money ever since."  
"_Langston had a girlfriend right?_"  
"Yeah, Kelly Weldon, lives no less then three blocks from the Petty Officer," Kensi told him, moving to one of the computers to pull up her ID card, "works as a grade six math teacher out of the local primary school."  
"Kens, you take Deeks, go talk to her about his debt, and ask about Holloway," Sam said, "figure that he'd tell her he was going to Sacrmento for the week or so and she'd know why."  
"Got it," the LAPD detective murmurred, nodding in the direction of his team leader on the large screen before following his partner from the room.

Sam Hanna looked at the operations manager who stood only a few feet to his left. The woman gave a small smile to the pair on the screen.

"_Anything to pass onto Renko?_" Callen asked.  
"Tell him to wish Miss Barrett luck on her assignment," she answered, "and both of you, be careful."  
"_What else would we be Hetty?_" Nell replied with a smile, giving Eric a small wave before cutting the video feed.  
"You think something is going to happen, don't you?" Sam questioned, turning to face her.  
"I do, Mr. Hanna," Hetty replied, "I'd like a word with you in my office if you will; we have some matters to discuss."

The exNavy SEAL watched as the woman left the ops room, but followed her, even with confusion spreading through his thoughts.

…

Andrew Carter tapped a finger impatiantly on the reception desk, waiting for a nurse to come and help him. From past experience with the Los Angeles hospital records system, it was easier and quicker to go directly to the source for information, requesting it over the NCIS server meant they had to wait days to actually receive the files.

Looking over his shoulder, he could see directly into the room where his partner sat perched up against on the pillows, her phone pressed to her ear as she argued with her concerned older sister. He had met the woman before, Katherine Roberts had made quite an impression – as much of an impression you could make when you were three tequilla shots away from passing out and was being dragged back into your sister's car by the woman's partner – but Andrew knew that Katherine had done quite a bit for Lily, and being left to look after your younger sister for the next six years of your life was not what every twenty-two year old had in mind.

Katherine Roberts didn't look much different to her sister, they both shared the mother's long blonde hair and their father's bright blue eyes, but their personalities were so conflicting, the male NCIS agent was actually surprised that either had survived the six years that Katherine had spent as her guardian. The older sister out of the pair meant well for her sister, trying to give her the best remainder of her teen years possible, which she had succeded in, but had never really agreed with Lily's choice to join NCIS.

"These are the only files we have on Miss Holloway," the nurse – _Deborah_ – said to him, returning with the file, "the doctor in charge of her case is Higginson, he'll be on shift in an hour if you want to ask him any questions."  
"Thankyou," he told her, smiling slightly as he took the file and walked back towards his partner's room.  
"Yes Kath, I'm fine," he heard the woman sigh.

The male NCIS agent enjoyed listening to the conversations that Lily Roberts has with her sister, only because it meant that someone else was fussing over her for the first time in months that wasn't Erica Jane Barrett or Cassandra Reed.

"Yes I'll come and see you when I get out," Lily muttered, rolling her eyes slightly, "no I will not do that! Oh for the love of God, no Katherine."  
"Lily," he whispered, waving the file in her eye sight, and he could have sworn her saw her eyes light up at the sign of a distraction from her sister.  
"I have to go Kath, I have work to do," his partner groaned slightly, "I'm injured, not comatose, and as long as I'm still awake, I'll review files and make stupid cop jokes, okay? I'm going, yeah I miss you too Kath."

The woman scrunched her nose up slightly, a small habit that mean that her sister was talking about him.

"Yeah, I'll tell him, bye Kath."  
"That sounded like fun," he commented, taking the phone as she handed it too him.

Lily only rolled her eyes and leant back into the cushion behind her head. Rolling her head to watch him as he called their team leader, she smiled slightly, wedged the file out of his hand subtly – he noticed but didn't make a comment – and flipped to the first page and began to skim over it.

"Hey Renko, I've got a file on Holloway's sister, the doctor in charge of her case is coming on shift in an hour and we'll question him then," the agent explained to their team leader, "yeah she's good, though I'm sure she's ready to ditch the place."

The female agent heard a distinctive chuckle from their team leader from over the phone, before the man told them to make sure they ask if he's spoken to Alexander Holloway recently.

"Is that file interesting?" he questioned once he hung up on their team leader.  
"She was in a car accident eleven months ago, been comatose on life support ever since," Lily explained.  
"That sounds like fun," he murmurred.  
"Only because you're impatient," she replied simply, a small smile touching her lips as she continued skimming over the file.

Carter chuckled slightly, ran his hand down his face, before pulling a sheet from the file and reading. Impatient he definitely was.

…

_This was like a filler chapter. I don't know what purpose it holds, but it holds some sort of purpose._

_Something I forgot to mention last chapter, I had Renko call Nell numerour things – Miss Jones, Jones, ect – and he never sticked with one, it's sort of because he was unsure about her. I mean, this woman is just on top of the entire investigation and won't spill the dirty little secrets! Aha, if that makes any sense._

_Now. Just because Mike Renko is dead, doesn't mean that I'm changing anything. I will write a post-ep one-shot based off the Mike/EJ relationship, but that is the only way I will be recognising Mike's death, and that is that. Why? Because apparently next season there will be an episode titled 'Hanna, S' and I'm waiting for the hiatus to end._

_This was rushed. It was 2350 on a Thursday night, just before Mum come and told me to go to bed, and yeah. I'm actually happy I got it finished, aha(:_

_Though I'm not going to school today, so maybe I'll be able to get a lot done on the next chapter! Win, win situation here!_

_WE WILL MAKE IT THROUGH THIS HIATUS GUYS!_

_All mistakes are mine._

_Thankyou!_

_Review_

_(Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed/story alerted the last few chapters! Thankyou!)_


	7. Chapter Six

**Told From Here.  
Chapter Six.  
Words: **1449**  
Couple: **Special Agent G Callen and Nell Jones**  
TV Show: **NCIS: Los Angeles**  
Disclaimer: **All names/characters/spoilers/quotes that you recognise to be from NCIS: Los Angeles does not belong to me.**  
_This story is so AU that it could be it's own TV Show._  
Established Nell/Callen.**

…

_29th of January 2012._

The intelligence analyst frowned, her eyes looking over the personel file on ther computer screen. Cassandra Reed wondered just who she had to call to get the unredacted file, she knew who she _could _call, but calling the direct source in this occasion, wasn't going to get her anywhere.

On the plasma screen to her left, she had pulled up Alexander Holloway's driver's licence photo – though she wondered why he _needed _one, he was a criminal after all – and placed it next to both Eric Langston's and Nell Jones – no, _Rebecca O'Connell_, her alias – and was trying to figure out where the woman fit in.

Her alias was an ex-hacker, works with the FBI on cases when their own analysts can't get into the file they want, which meant either way she had a connection to a federal agency, why would Holloway still trust her? Unless he thought she was feeding him information, which _was _understandable of course. He had an ex-hacker working with the FBI on his payroll, why wouldn't he abuse it?

"Anything new Cass?" Mike Renko asked, standing behind her chair with his eyes trained on the plasma screen.  
"On what? Holloway, Langston or Nell Jones?" she replied, pushing her chair across the room towards the printer as it sent a loud beep through the room.  
"Either," he shrugged.  
"Holloway has a sister, she's been on life support for almost a year since a car accident got her induced into a coma," Cassandra started, moving back to her desk, "Eric emailed me Langston's financials and the Petty Officer was almost two-hundred gran in debt, and Kaleb just sent me security footage screen shots from the warehouse Holloway chose for the meet, completely and there are no visible points to place snipers. There are also no places to put one of the team in a black sedan with a camera."

Mike Renko sighed, taking the photos from the woman and running a hand over the back of his neck. Looking over the photos, it showed exactly what she said – no places to stakeout the meet to ensure nothing happens to G Callen or Nell Jones.

"Anything else?" he asked in a murmur, continueing to look through the photos.  
"Nell Jones' personell file is completely redacted," the intelligence analyst told him.  
"All of it?" Mike Renko's head shot up.  
"No, most of it."  
He sighed, "what do you know then?"  
"Born in St. Paul, Minnesota, she's the youngest of five with four older brothers, parent's still live in the same house she was raised in, never been married, no kids, and she joined NCIS straight out of college," Cassandra said.  
"Anything on her missions with NCIS?"  
"Nothing, her file is completely redacted."

The Sacremento agent narrowed his eyes slightly, looking up at the intelligence analyst with a confused look on his face, she only shrugged in reply.

"I could ask EJ to work with some contacts and dig around," she said slowly, "off the books of course."  
"Off the books _of course_," he replied with a small smile.

…

G Callen drove with one hand on the steering wheel and the other resting on Nell Jones' knee. The red-haired woman sat with her fingers tapping at a staccato beat against the yellow manilla folder on her lap. Normally the noise would annoy him, but that was far from what was on his mind.

The woman that sat beside him was strong and independent, but in the last twenty-four hours he had seen her strength falter and her abiliy to this on her own weaken. Not knowing that motives behind the case was not helping his chances of helping her

Not knowing the motives behind this case was not helping his chances of closing this case, either.

"Stop thinking over every possibility in your head, this is going to be simple," Nell Jones murmurred, whether to herself or to him was undecided, "we're going to go in, get given the job, give him the information, then get out."  
"Give him what information" he questioned.  
"Information on his sister and family," she replied, "I spent the last hour before we left compiling it, had to pull a lot of strings and I may have broken a law while doing so aswell."  
"I'm sure the Director will let that slide once an arrest is made," Callen assured her with a chuckle.  
"That's not what I'm worried about."

The exCIA-agent frowned slightly, turning the car into the empty carpark in front of their meeting point. Removing his seatbelt, he turned to his right, facing her completely.

"I don't care how this ended the last time," he told her slowly, "what I do care about, however, is how his case ends this time. This is where it ends, I can promise this."  
"And if it ends the wrong way?" the intelligence analyst asked quietly.  
"We'll fix it, we always do," he said, moving a hand to her cheek, "come on birthday girl, if we get back to the hotel in time you can call those parents of yours that have an infatuation with giving me jumpers."  
"They look good on you," Nell noted, pushing the car door open and closing it as she made her way around the car.

The NCIS operative chuckled, but the smile left his face the moment they hit a ten foot perimetre from the guards at the warehouse doors. Slipping into alias' like Carl Anderson was easy, but seeing as this was one of those ones that he had hoped tohave burried years earlier, at fear of hurting himself or someone else while being the horrid character, he found that he was going to have some form of fun while pretending to be the man in front of Alexander Holloway.

"You're stil hot," one of the men standing at the door chuckled, his eyes surveying Nell Jones' appearance slowly, taking in the jeans and hoodie with ballet flats.  
"Nice to see you're still a pervert Markus," Nell – _Rebecca _– replied, sarcasm dripping off her voice, and the tension that had built in her shoulders becoming known to the NCIS agent that held his arm tightly around her waist.  
"Not much changes in three years Bec," the man commented, holing his hand out and taking the cellphone that she handed him before turning to Callen.  
"Oh, a lot changes," she whispered to herself.

G Callen pulled his alias' cellphone from the back pocket of his jeans, handing it to 'Markus' before bending down to pull the small backup weapon from his ankle and handing to him also. Out of the corner of his eye, he could have sworn he saw the intelligence analyst taking a pocket knife from a secured place on her hip and handing it over.

"No need to pat you down this time?" Markus question Nell, an eyebrow raised.  
"I'm here for business, just tell Alex I'm here, because I have a bath tub and a good movie waiting for me in a crappy Sacremento hotel," she sighed.

The man chuckled, but pushed the large door open anyway and let them through. G felt Nell's hand reach behind her as the passed through, gripping onto his fingers and her followed her towards the back of the large empty warehouse.

He took note of the exits – there were three of them, not including the one they had just entered from – and found himself counting the number of guards scattered around the large room. The eight of them were either looking at the couple as they made their way towards the small room where Alexander Holloway was, or were surveying their surroundings having already seen the pair walk in.

Reaching the small office door at the back of the room, Nell knocked on it – the three short sounds of her knuckles hitting the door echoed around the room loudly – and turned back to face him.

"Let the games begin," she smile slightly.  
As the door opened a male voice laughed, "Rebecca!"  
"Alex," Nell smiled, turning to face the man, returning the hug he offered to her.

G Callen felt himself being judged thoroughly as the man pulled away from the woman. Alexander Holloway's green eyes were trying their best to pierce through any holes in the NCIS agent's alias, and obviously found none.

"You must be Carl Anderson," he smiled.  
"That makes you Alexander Holloway," Callen replied simply.  
"I've heard a lot about you," Alexander said, "Rebecca speaks highly of you."  
"I wish I could say the same for you," he answered, "I haven't heard a thing about you."  
"Let's change that shall we?" the man asked, beckoinning them both into the small office area.

_Let the games begin…_

…

_Apologies! This is actually being published at 0355am on a Saturday morning, meaning this is late!_

_Also, super apologies for the massive OC feel of the chapter, and just about every mistake I will have made during it. I've been super busy this week – between AVID and Music I haven't had much time to do anything else but work. This was sort of rushed, though I had a basic draft at the beginning of the week, so I worked off of that._

_My mind is still in overdrive from all of the season finales, so I should probably tell Tahlia to go to sleep, and do the same._

_Thankyou!_

_All mistakes are mine._

_Review?_


	8. Chapter Seven

**Told From Here.  
Chapter Seven.  
Words: **1886**  
Couple: **Special Agent G Callen and Nell Jones**  
TV Show: **NCIS: Los Angeles**  
Disclaimer: **All names/characters/spoilers/quotes that you recognise to be from NCIS: Los Angeles does not belong to me.**  
_This story is so AU that it could be it's own TV Show._  
Established Nell/Callen.**

…

_29th of January 2012._

The room was small, no bigger than G Callen's bathroom. The only furniture in the room was a table covered in files and photos that had a singular chair tucked in. As they walked closer to the table in the centre of the room, he realised that the photos were of Nell Jones.

"You're a hard person to follow Rebecca," Alexander noted.  
"I thought you'd be ysing your recources for things other than following your best informant," she smiled, dropping the file in her hands onto the table.  
"Just making sure nothings changed Bec," he answered, his small smile dropping, "how is she?"  
"Stable, there was a flicker of brain activity on the fifth, doctors say that's hopeful," Nell explained.

He nodded once, opening the file she had placed on the desk in front of him; he sighed, reading over the medical reports and expences.

"Have you gone to see her? She asked him slowly.  
"I've had work," the man replied, shutting the folder becore picking another up and handing it to her.

His eyes fell on the exCIA-operative as Nell looked over the file. Callen moved his hand to her back, holding Alexander's eyes as she read the file.

"Petty Officer Eric Langston?" she asked him, feigning confusion.  
"Make his file dissapear, even if its just his photo and fingerprints that go missing," he explained.  
"Can I ask why?" she questioned, hesitant.  
"He's going to be doing some work for me that requires him being as off-the-grid as possible," Alexander told her.  
"Done," Nell said simply, looking up at G Callen who gave her a reassuring smile.

In the corner of his eye, he watched Holloway who watch them. The man was sizing him up, he wanted to know if he could be trusted. Atleast, Callen hoped that was what he was doing as he surveyed him.

"Wha do you know about the USS Ragen?" Alex asked him.  
"Are we talking about trivial facts or something specific?" Callen replied, almost scaring Nell with how calm he seem, slipping back into an alias like Carl Anderson.  
"Security wise."  
"After 9/11 security was tightened on Navy ships, they feared the worse."  
Alexander Holloway nodded, "what about the cargo security?"  
It would be easy to disguise yourself as a civillian worker to get in there," he shrugged, "I've never tried with the Ragen, I know it works on the Kennedy though."  
"You've either done your homework, or you're a marine."  
"A lot of practice," Callen smirked.

Holloway nodded slowly, flipping through a few more pages on the medical reports linked to his sister before turning to look at the intelligence analyst.

"He knows what he is doing," she assured him with a small smile, "when have I ever given you intel or a new contact that fails at their job?"  
"That's true Bec, but we have had incidents in the past that I have to consider," he replied simply.  
"You trusted her as much as I did Alex, the blame for what happened doesn't rest on only me," Nell argued.  
"I know that," he smiled, "I was hoping to see if you'd crack."  
"You know I don't do that."  
"Then you shouldn't be worried," Alex told her, turning towards the man at her side, "how easy would it be to use a Navy cargo ship for smuggling?"  
_That's why he had Langston_, Callen thought to himself for a moment, shrugging in response, "it depends on what."  
"Diamonds."

_What a guess_.

"Diamonds are tracked, unless privately harvested, so there really isn't a way to smuggle them anywhere without a government knowing," he explained.  
"These ones aren't marked."  
"It should be like smuggling drugs," Callen replied, "you'll need someone – probably more than one person really – on the inside to make sure nobody gets suspicious of the cargo, but they'll have to already have ties with the Navy, had to have done stuff for them before."  
"You have someone in mind?" Alexander questioned.  
"Several people."

Alexander Holloway spared him another look, using it to surey his appearance again. He was suspicious of the NCIS agent, but he took Nell's word and believed he was who he was. Although, they could expect a background check being done in the next few hours after they left.

There was a short knock at the door before Markus stepped in, "Langston is here."  
"Send him in," Holloway ordered calmly, his eyes moving for only a second to give the man a look, before returning his gaze to G Callen.  
"The shipment came in, they're giving us a week to get it out of the States," Eric Langston explained, entering the room and stopping to stand beside Alexander.  
"Then I'm guessing you have impecible timing," he smirked, "Eric Langston, this is Rebecca O'Connell and Carl Anderson."  
"It's good to meet you," the Petty Officer nodded to them, before turning back to Holloway.  
"Carl will be helping you get the Diamonds on and off the ship, he has people on the inside that can help you."  
"You trust him?" Langston asked ina hushed whisper.  
"I trust Rebecca."

The Petty Officer nodded slowly, turning to face the couple. Callen changed his mind, there were going to be _two _background checks done that night. Both of them on his and Nell Jones' alias'.

…

EJ Barrett hated ships, she hated boats, she hated anything that travelled on water. She preferred airplanes, and helicopters. She preffered the private jets that her uncle used to have, and she even preferred Navy cargo flights no matter how horrible they were. She absolutely _loathed _anything that travelled on water, and she did not envy the marines that were on the ship.

"Oi! Carroll!" a male voice called out to her, pulling her away from her thoughts as she stopped walking up the small flight of stairs leading to the next level of the ship.  
"Yes sir?" she asked, turning to face the captain.  
"There's a video call for you from NCIS MTAC in Sacremento, third floor video conference room," Captain O'Reilly explained.  
"Did they say what about sir?"  
"Nope, you were requested by a Special Agent Mike Renko," he added.

Hiding a smile she nodded, said thankyou to the man, saluted – she also _loathed _having been placed as a Petty Officer on this assignment. She hated authority figures – and passed him towards the conference room.

It had been less than six hours since she had gotten off the video conference call with the Sacremento team, and although she never thought it would be, snooping around your Captain's office really was tiring.

Nearly running into one of her fellow Officers as she entered the conference room, she realized that it was Special Agent James Gray – she corrected herself mentally, _Petty Officer Jackson McBain_ – nodded to him simply, and passed him as though they hadn't collided paths.

"_Well hello there,_" Mike Renko's voice teased as she put on the head set, "_ship life doing you good _Lisa?_"_  
"Shut up, you know I hate that name, I sound like a prostitute," she replied with a small smile.  
"_There are so many jokes I could tell you right now, but Cassy is in the room_," he smirked.  
"_Please keep it G-rated while I'm here?_" Cassandra Reed's voice called.  
"_Yes ma'am!_" the Sacremento agent saluted sarcastically at the intelligence analyst who threw a pen over at him, hitting him in the shoulder.  
"I can't leave you guys alone, can I?" Erica asked.  
"_Save me, she's going to kill me with her enthusiasm_," Mike begged in a hushed whisper.  
"I'm suck here until my assignments over, sorry."

The NCIS Special Agent on the screen smiled, and if she wasn't so sure on keeping up the tough girl act for the Naval personel around her, she could have sworn a blush crept onto her cheeks and her stomach did a small flip-flop. She'd never admit that it was normal for that to happen, that man did wonders to her.

"Has the meet taken place yet?" EJ asked, changing the subject.  
"_Callen and Jones returned from the meet around half an hour ago, apparently Holloway was asking question about the chances of smuggling diamonds through the Ragen's cargo,_" he explained to her.  
"So we know that they're using this ship to do it, can I make arrests now?" she questioned, not hiding the evidence that she was thoroughly sick of this assignment.  
"_We have to have solid proof before we do that; you know how it goes,_" he said, "_how did you get put on this case anyway?_"  
"Vance."

That was all she had to say, and he understood immediately. Director Vance had a nack for taking his best agents away.

"_What do you know about Jones?_"  
"I met with her before coming into this operation, she's been on it for a while, knows everything there is to about Alexander Holloway. Nell gave me the basic information, handed me and Gray our new aliases and told us to watch our six. Up and coming Henrietta Lange if you ask me," Barrett shrugged.  
"_Did she explain how she knew that the Ragen was going to be used?_" he continued.  
"Said that the Los Angeles team had a suspect that worked on the Ragen, she knew he was linked to Holloway, just didn't know how."  
"_Until it was confirmed the other day._"  
The female federal agent frowned for a moment, "how did she know that Langston was involved with Holloway?"  
"_Hetty and Vance probably, they both have some sort of connection the the case, Vance is the one who kept her on it after Sheppard died_," Renko shrugged.  
"There is something else to this case, this seems too easy."  
"_I'll tell Hetty your concerns,_" he chuckled.

She smiled, watching him for a moment. He had turned away to reply to Cassandra's comment about not being invited to the wedding, and when he turned back her smile dropped as the announcement for all Petty Officer's under Captain Patrick O'Reilly's command to report to the deck.

"That's my cue to go," she sighed.  
"_Miss you sweetie!_" Cassandra called from the other side of the MTAC room, popping into view behind Mike Renko for a moment to wave at her.  
"Miss you too Cass, make sure he doesn't die on me, yeah?" Erica smiled.  
"_Oh I'll try_," the woman smirked before dissapearing from view as Mike Renko shot a glare at her.  
"Don't be too harsh on them just because I'm gone," she told him.  
He smirked slightly, "_what am I telling the team?_"  
"Tell Lily to get better, and the other's the not get killed," the female NCIS agent replied simply.  
"_Miss you_."  
"Ditto," she smiled, "oh and Mike."  
"_Yeah?_"  
"Call her Nell."

He looked at her confused for a momet before she smiled and cut the connection. EJ dropped the headset onto the desk in front of her, before standing and leaving to follow one of her fellow Petty Officer's towards the deck. Taking her stand next to Special Agent Gray – _Jackson McBain_ – and watched as Captain O'Reilly demonstrated their training exercise.

"News?" the man on her right asked her in a hushed whisper, not alerting any of the other's to their conversation.  
"I'll tell you later," she replied simply.  
"Are we any closer to getting out of these aliases?"  
"Just a little bit."

…

_APOLOGIES!_

_I know this is TWO weeks late, but I've been on a hectic schedule for the last two weeks, and my muse dragon hasn't given me anyhing to write with!_

_This entire chapter seems so off, but it' sthe best I could do in the rushed time I actually had to write._

_I'll try and post the other late update before this Friday, or I'll post it with the update that was meant for this Friday._

_Thank the Queen for giving me a day off to get this done! I've had a five-day weekend, and I've spent it cleaning!_

_Thankyou!_

_All mistakes are mine. (And I know there are a lot in this chapter)_

_Review?_


	9. Chapter Eight

**Told From Here.  
Chapter Eight.  
Words: **1399**  
Couple: **Special Agent G Callen and Nell Jones**  
TV Show: **NCIS: Los Angeles**  
Disclaimer: **All names/characters/spoilers/quotes that you recognise to be from NCIS: Los Angeles does not belong to me.**  
_This story is so AU that it could be it's own TV Show._  
Established Nell/Callen.**

…

_30th of January 2012._

"Online with Renko in five," Eric called out to the smaller version of the team as they entered the control room.  
"Are Mr. Callen and Ms. Jones with him?" Henrietta Lange questioned, standing in front of the team.  
"Judging by the call I got from Cassy, I'd say yes," the tech chuckled.  
"Mr. Renko never did play well with others," the older woman noted, giving a hesitent look towards Sam Hanna.  
"Neither does G," the ex-SEAL told her, "but he's learnt to be nice, at least."  
"I'm not entirely sure that Mr. Renko can learn to play nice," she replied simply, nodding towards Eric who turned back to face his computer and confirm the connection.

The sounds of Eric's fingers tapping at the keyboard filled the room, before the image of Mike Renko and his team joined them on the screen. Nell Jones spotted in the seat beside Cassandra Reed on the other side of their control room, both of them working at a computer and discussing in low voices.

"Nobody looks as though they've been hurt," Sam Hanna smirked, "maybe you have learnt to play nice Renko."  
"_I know not to mess with Hetty's favourite agents,_" the Sacremento agent replied with a small chuckle.  
"_He's scared I'll beat him again_," G Callen clarified.  
"_You didn't beat me the first time!_" Renko pointed out.  
"The time for this is later," Hetty cut-in, "how did it go with Mr. Holloway?"  
"_Well we didn't get shot or killed, so I'd say pretty good_," Callen shrugged, "_he asked about the cargo security on the USS Ragen, if I had people on the inside that could help and whether or not I could get in touch with them_."  
"We have Special Agent Barrett and Gray on the Ragen, do we not?" the operations manager questioned.  
"_I talked to Erica last night, brought her up to date with the case, given the meet that happened yesterday, and confirmed with her that the Ragen is the ship that Holloway was interested in_," Renko explained.  
"Did you find Holloway's sister? She's mentioned on his file," Kensi asked, speaking for the first time from her place next to her LAPD detective partner.  
"_Comatose in a hospital bed for the last eleven or so months_," Cassandra called, "_involved in a car crash on the highway heading from Sacremento to Los Angeles_."  
"So talking to her isn't an option," the LAPD detective sighed.

His team leader only shrugged, looking over his shoulder at their intelligence analyst. The Minnesota raised woman pushed back on her chair, before rising from the seat and moving to stand beside him.

"Details on what Mr. Holloway wants you to do, Miss Jones?" Hetty questioned.  
"_He says that Eric Langston is going to be doing some 'work' for him, and requires for his file to dissapear_," she explained, "_just like all of the other files that are meant to 'dissapear', we'll be redirecting it into another database somewhere in he OSP systems, seeing as he's stupid enough to not remember that NCIS exists._"  
"Though Langston does," Sam stated.  
"_Every marine knows about NCIS, but Langston knows nothing about the Office of Special Projects,_" Nell assured him, "_we're a myth, remember?_"

The ex-SEAL offered the woman a small smile, chuckling slightly at her comment, knowing just how correct she was.

"And how is Tessa Holloway?" the operations manager continued.  
"_Showed signs of waking up at the beginning of the month, got told that meant she was improving_," Nell answered.  
"He was impressed to hear?"  
"_It was more as though he was relieved than happy_," the woman shrugged, "_though I'm not Nate, I can't tell what he was thinking_."

The team standing behind her watched as she nodded slowly, seeming indifferent to the news of the young woman's condition. Making a mental note to ask her just how personal this case was for them – both her and Nell Jones – Sam Hanna stepped forward.

"_Let me guess, you want us to make sure we bring the fight to you Sam?_" his partner joked, giving a smile.  
"I was gonna tell you to stay safe, but that works for me too," he smirked.

His partner let out a small laugh, and he could have sworn her saw waves of tension leaving the man. The ex-SEAL had _no idea _what was going on in Sacremento, and as he watched his partner exchange a glance with the woman at his side, he wanted to know everything.

"When will the next meeting be?" Deeks asked.  
"_I'll contact him when I've got Langston's files moved, but we also have to make contact with Agents Barrett and Gray before we can,_" Nell explained, "_need them to know exactly what is going on, and how it will affect their part of he investigation_."  
"What exactly are two NCIS agents doing undercover on the Ragen anyway?" the LAPD detective added.  
"_We suspected that Alexander was going to use the Ragen for smuggling. As much as the Navy loves to deny it, the USS Ragen is lacking in security, and it's lacking in all the right places for him_."  
"Cargo," Eric suggested.  
"_And their personel. After the whole mishap with the faulty wiring and that on ships, which led to a heap of deaths, they tightened security in a heap of places,"_ she sighed, "_but left it lacking in the sense someone could just dress up in the uniform and make a fake badge, and presto, they're on the ship._"

The feeling in the room of that went through the Los Angeles Office of Special Projects team was exactly the same, but varied in different senses. None of the team could believe that the Navy would let something like that start on one of their ships, but seperately they all worried about what exactly they were working with.

"Let's hope that nobody slips through _our_ security then, shall we?" Henrietta Lange offered.

…

The hotel room was dark when they arrived back late that night, having spent the day at the Sacremento Office of Special Projects office, organising conference calls with the USS Ragen and zoning in on the finer details that had popped up to the present members of the Sacremento team – which in the end had been very little, but it had somehow taken up a good part of the day. Mike Renko had dropped them off out the front, telling them that from there on out they were going to meet somewhere _other _than the office. He left them, however, promising to give them a direct feed to a vdeo conference with Special Agents Erica Jane Barrett and James Gray, as well as the Captain on the USS Ragen.

Nell Jones slipped off the ballet flats on her feet, and slowly made her way through the small bedroom area, as G Callen flicked the light switch next to the desk, illuminating the room. Turning the bath tap on and moved through the room, she could hear the noise of the kettle beginning to boil, and a microwave buzzing.

"Always knew you were a bubble bath girl," she heard Callen chuckle.  
"You would know that from the amount of times you've stayed over and joined me," the intelligence analyst smiled, looking over her shoulder at the man.  
"You just ruined your own mystery," he groaned, walking over to join her beside the sink, leaning against the wall and watching her pull a brush through her hair.  
"I thought you were the one who had enough mystery for both of us?" Nell questinoned, turning to him with a small smile.  
"I will give you that one," he chuckled.

He watched her for a moment, she had diverted her attention back to her hair, trying to brush out some invisible knot, that he knew didn't exist. It was just giving her something to do to fill the silence.

"Are you going to join me?" she asked him, her voice shy.  
"I might," he answered.  
Smiling, she walked away from him slowly, "join me soon, the water's going o go cold."

Nell heard him laugh, before he left to tend to what he had started in the other room. Slowly she slipped out of the summer dress she had worn, dropping her clothing and undergarments on the ground by the door – she made a mental note to pick them up later – before slowly sliding into the bath.

…

_Slightly late._

_It feels so OC._

_So. OC._

_So, so, so, so, so, sooooo, OC._

_Don't kill me?_

_I still owe you another update from the one I missed not last week the week before, so I better work on that while Tahlia lies there and falls asleep hogging my bed…_

_All mistakes are mine – and I'm sure there are mistakes._

_Thankyou!_

_Review?_


	10. Chapter Nine

**Told From Here.  
Chapter Nine.  
Words: **2619**  
Couple: **Special Agent G Callen and Nell Jones**  
TV Show: **NCIS: Los Angeles**  
Disclaimer: **All names/characters/spoilers/quotes that you recognise to be from NCIS: Los Angeles does not belong to me.**  
_This story is so AU that it could be it's own TV Show._  
Established Nell/Callen.**

…

_30th of January 2012._

Sam Hanna's wife knew a lot more than everyone else thought. Sam Hanna knew how much she had figured out about his work, and from what little he had been allowed to tell her, she knew that what he did was a lot more dangerous than on the television shows – she had only taken up watching them once figuring out what her husband did for a living, hoping they gave her _some_ sort of insight into his work.

They gave her _no_ insight, what so ever.

So when her husband had been called back into work at around nine-pm on the twenty eight, she knew something was happening. Since then, her husband had been home of a night afer being forced to leave by Henrietta Lange, who had called ahead and assured the woman that he _was _coming home.

"Sam?" she called from the kitchen, trying to wrestle the phone from her nearly eight year old daughter, who had been talking away into for the last hour, hearing the door open and close.  
"Hey Lee," the ex-SEAL smiled, dropping a jacket on the dining table.  
"Hetty called."  
"For me or you?" he quesioned with a smirk, moving to kiss the cheek of his daughter.  
"For me, but about you," she admitted with a smile, "dinner is nearly ready."

She watched her husband smile before moving to set the table. It was domestic. The wife staying at home looking after the young daughter when she got back from school. The husband coming home of a night time after a day at work and helping finish dinner. Leah could only imagine the look on G Callen's face if he saw his partner like this.

"Is Callen still in Sacremento?" she asked as her husband entered the kitchen again, returning for the plates.  
"He's gonna be there for a while," Sam answered, taking the plates from her hands, "this one seems a lot more personal to him just because it's personal to Nell."  
"Nell is he one who looked after Emma last week, right?"  
"The one and only," he smiled.  
"Can Nell look after me agan Mum?" Emma asked quietly, having finally put the phone back where it was supposed to be.  
"Nell's away right now, but when she comes back we'll see, okay?" Lee assured her daughter before turning to her husband again to hand him another plate.  
"Is Nell with Uncle Callen?" the young girl added.  
"Yeah she is, baby doll," Sam answered, looking down at his daughter with a smaller smile, "can you take these to the table for me and wait there so I can talk to your Mum for a moment?"

Leah watched her daughter nod at her father quietly before taking the plates from him and leaving the room. She turned to watch her husband as he sighed.

"Worried?" she asked, giving off only a small half smile, "because you look terrified."  
"We don't know much about Nell's actual involvement in this case, Lee," he told her, "she's been with OSP for not even two years and her past is already being brought to light."  
"It was going to happen eventually," Leah answered, "from what Hetty's told me, it's been happening for a while."  
"It was better when it was happening and we didn't have to worry about an entire team being killed because of one false move," Sam pointed out.  
She rested a hand her husband's cheek and shrugged, "well I'm no NCIS agent darling, but I know that it was going to happen sooner or later."  
"Probably better that is was sooner rather than later," he shrugged.

Her husband smiled slightly, leaning into her hand. He murmurred something about Hetty being right in their last briefing. When she raised and eyebrow at him he only chuckled, then leant down and kissed her.

Leah Hanna is no NCIS agent, but she still can tell that something bad was going to happen. Not soon, she hopes.

…

_31st of January 2012._

Lily Roberts felt the hand grasping hers before she heard the two voices that spoke calmly in the room. Having to remind herself that she's not in her own bed, and that strong bleach smell was not because her neighbours had poured too much bleach into the washing that was hanging outside her bedroom window in their back yard, she sat up slowly and opened her eyes.

"Hold up there Tiger Lily, you're gonna hurt yourself," she heard Kaleb Werth's voice chuckle.  
"Not before I put a bullet through your shoulder," she murmurred.  
"Can't do that until you're healed, I'm safe."  
"For now."

From the other side of the bed she heard her partner's laugh; looking over at him she smiled. Andrew returned the smile softly, and used his free hand to run his fingers through his hair.

"Did you sleep?" Lily asked curiously, taking in the slight bag underneath his eyes, and she knew for a fact that he hadn't slept the first night she had been admitted.  
"Yeah," he replied simply.  
"For how long?" she pressed.  
"He was awake when Renko sent me to take over for him at oh-three-hundred, and even then he refused to leave," Kaleb interrupted, smirking as he stood with his arms crossed, watching the pair.  
"Go home."  
"I'm not leaving," her partner argued.  
"Andrew, go home, have a shower, some decent coffee, and while you're at it, find a board game or something," she told him.  
"Getting bored with reading paperwork all day?" he questioned with a chuckle, standing slowly and smiling down at her.  
"Paperwork is amazing," replied his partner, her voice laced and dripping with heavy sarcasm.

The man laughed quietly again, leaning down to his partner and dropping a chaste kiss on her forehead, reassuring her that he will be back before lunch. Andew Carter squeezed her hand for a second, and promised their team mate that he won't leave her with him all day. The man shot his partner one more look, scratched the back of his neck, and left the room.

Lily Roberts and Kaleb Werth were bathed in silence, for the few moments after the man had left. Though Lily could not mistake the look on his face as anything other than him compiling things to blackmail her with.

"What are you smirking at?" she asked with narrowed eyes.  
"Oh, nothing," he shook his head, walking to take the seat that her partner had just vacated, "just surprised at how easy it was for you to make him go home, when I've spent the last six hours trying to do exactly that."  
"Because at his home is where the pictures are," she said nonchalantly, knowing that her lie would set the man's mind into motion.  
"Am I allowed to ask what the pictures are of?" Kaleb questioned slowly.  
"I would tell you, but you're obviously not mature enough not to sit their and fangirl in your mind every time Andrew and I are in the room together," Lily answered.  
"You both make it just so easy to pick on your partnership. Of which, we all know is more than a partnership, you two just think we haven't worked it out yet, but Lily, we have."  
"There is nothing for you all to 'work out', stop straining your brain Kaleb," she smiled innocently at him, before pulling one of the manilla folders off of the bedside table, which up until now she thought to be bare, an arrangement of flowers sitting in the glass of water on the small table.

Kaleb chuckled, shaking his head and taking the next folder off of the top of the file. There was something there, he just knew it.

…

"_Where's Callen?_" Mike Renko's voice asked, disturbing him slightly.  
"He's still asleep," the voice of Nell Jones answered, making him crack his eye open a little, only to find the space in the bed next to him empty.  
"_Callen doesn't sleep, he cat-naps for thirty minutes at a time, then goes and does something like practice a language or take something electrical apart_," the man argued with a chuckle.  
"I've noticed he only does that on a hard case," she answered, and even in his daze he could tell there was something behind her comment.  
"_I've got the feed to EJ,_" Cassandra's voice said, "_I just emailed you the address and the time of the call_."  
"Thanks," he heard Nell say.  
"_You're welcome, and where did you want me to pick up from on Langston's file?_"  
"The BOLO was removed before I got to it, guessing Alex had someone do that before me. I've got his work with the Navy already hidden, his fingerprints were removed from the initial file and to the fake one, really all it is now is his photo, name, and everything before he joined the Navy," the Los Angeles intelligence analyst explained, and he could hear her flipping through a file in front of her.  
"_Eric can give me the re-route location for his file and I can work on that_."  
"Thanks Cassandra."

From where he lay he heard them say their goodbyes, Mike Renko reminding her to make sure that he was awake for the video conference. She assured him that he would wake him, and disconnected the call.

"I know you're awake," she said, standing and moving to stand next to the bed.  
"I don't sleep, remember?" he smiled, rolling over to face her.  
"Har-har," Nell rolled her eyes, "we have half-an-hour before the video conference with Special Agents Barrett and Gray. Go shower or something."  
"Showered last night," Callen smirked.

He watched her narrow her eyes and his smirk turned back into a large smile again. Sitting up, he cocked his head to the side and watched her as she moved to put the kettle to boil.

"Renko have anything interesting to add to the long list of things we already" the NCIS agent asked, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and leaning over to go though the duffle bag beside the bed.  
"He had nothing to say, just wanted to warn us that _Erica_ doesn't like taking orders. Renko is having no trouble letting everyone know that he and EJ have a thing," she smiled, turning to find him pulling on the first pair of jeans he had gotten his hands on.  
"She's good for him," Callen smiled in reply, "is this the first briefing they'll have for this case?"  
Nell took two mugs from the small top shelf next to the microwave, putting a spoonfull of coffee into one and dropping a tea-bag into the other, "I was the one to brief them on their new aliases, though I think that EJ was more upset with having to take orders from Vance, then having to take orders from me or Hetty."

Callen chuckled, knowing all about why any federal agent would have an aversion to the NCIS director. He was perfectly charming that man. He was great. Even though it was sarcasm, just thinking it made him feel sorry for the next person who had to speak to the toothpick-chewing man.

Making sure his jeans were done up, he stood and watched her moved around the small area. He smirked when he saw her drop the spoon into the sink, and knew that she was still waking up een after the video call with Renko. She moved around the small space, stopping at the fridge and looking for the milk, and she mumbled something about buying more.

"We would have more milk if you didn't wake up at midnight last night and drink nearly three cups of tea while moving Langston's file," Callen told her, walking to stand at her side.  
"I couldn't sleep," she shrugged.  
"Normally when you can't sleep you read, a lot."  
"You think I'm too close to this," Nell stated, knowing just where the conversation was going.  
He shook his head as he took her hands away from the drinks she was making, "I think you need to be careful."

The intelligence analyst smiled sadly, turning as he pulled her hands to his lips. He was right though, and she knew it. She was getting to close to this, and, once again, she was slipping. Her defences were down and she didn't really have a chance if she kept going like that.

Pulling her hands away from his mouth for the moment, she looked at the watch that was permenantly on his wrist; she had fifteen minutes to set up the call with the USS Ragen. Freeing her hand from his she used it pick up the tea that she'd finished making.

"Don't think that I didn't notice that's my shirt you're wearing," the NCIS agent murmurred.  
"It's comfortable," she shrugged, smiling and walking away from him.  
"I'm not getting it back, am I?" he asked, smirking as he picked up the mug filled with steaming coffee and sitting on the bed behind her as she sat at the desk.  
"Probably not," Nell answered, looking at him innocently.  
"Of course," he chuckled, watching her as she turned to the computer and began typing.

None of the code on the screen made sense to him, of course it didn't. But as he watched the words he picked up a few – _Ragen, Barrett, Navy_ – and he instantly knew she was sending through the web address for their video conference to Eric. Even then he was still confused.

Nell was 26, she had spent a good part of her youth surrounded by these technoligical things, and he was nearly on the edge of 40. It was nearly twenty years between them, and he knew that is she found out that he was still throwing the mat around in his mind, she'd remind him again and again that they had settled that in the beginning. The differences between them didn't matter.

If he remembered correctly, the first month they had been together they were argueing about it. It felt foolish now, seeing as age had been his only argument – _"I'm old enough to be your father Nell, how do you think people would look at that?" _– and it had been a stupid argument at that. Her parent's loved him, and they didn't have an issue with their age. When they went out, it wasn't questioned – though that may have had something to do with it being Los Angeles, every couple had an age gap.

"I've got audio," she said with her eyes still trained on the screen, pulling him slighly from his thoughts.  
"That was quick," he commented, eyebrows raised.  
"It's been nearly ten minutes G," Nell reminded him, causing him to look at his watch with wide eyes.

She was right – she was always right, he'd remind himself – it had been close to fifteen minutes now. Placing the mug of coffee on the bedside table, he moved to stand behind her as she began to work on getting a visual of the team.

"As much as I love seeing you without a shirt on, one seems like a good idea right now," she smiled, turning her head so that he face was less than an inch from hers.  
"You have my shirt," he replied, smirking slightly.  
"I'm sure you packed others."  
"And if I didn't?"

The intelligence analyst smiled, placed a hand inside the hem of the shirt she was wearing and pulled the singlet her out from underneath.

"Bloody tease," he murmurred, smiling when she laughed.  
"I'm setting up the visual connection, go put a shirt on," Nell told him, dropping a kiss on the corner of his lips, pushing him away and watched him as he moved to do exactly that.

…

_Three weeks. Sorry! C:_

_I trailed off at the end, felt so OC I swear._

_Thankyou for the response on the last chapters!_


End file.
